


I'm not afraid of ghosts (only of the ones that chase me)

by BlueAlmond



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlmond/pseuds/BlueAlmond
Summary: A woman is sick, a doctor is called, and old ghosts are awakened.





	I'm not afraid of ghosts (only of the ones that chase me)

Rhoda Edwards, in her old age, was delicate of health. And in her wealth, there were both good and bad things; the good, was that it allowed her family to get doctors to treat her at her own house, comfortable and safe in her own room. The bad, was that her house being a huge estate, at a considerable distance from town, it took doctors a while to get there. And the problem with doctors coming to them, meant that they had to spend the time in waiting without anything to busy themselves. Ronny Ogden, Rhoda’s oldest little brother, who had moved with her in recent months to take a better care of her now that she was alone, didn’t know what to do with his time while he waited for the doctor to arrive. His dear sister was sick and there was nothing he could do. The maid, some young girl who had only been working there for a few weeks, was terrified and in her nightgown, her hair cascading down her back in such a way that for some reason frustrated him.

“For God’s sake, child, could you please stop pacing?” he asked, in all honesty, a little harshly.

The girl’s eyes widened as she nodded and went to sit in the furthest chair.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I was rude. But I’m scared. Rhoda practically raised me, like she raised her kids, and they’re…” he shook his head, “they should be here.”

“Why aren’t they?”

“They’re busy. And no one has told them how bad she’s getting.” He threw his head back on the couch. “Maybe I should. They’re not bad children, my cousins… they’re not children anymore,” he snorted. “But they might come. Nay, they _will_ , if I ask them.”

But he didn’t want to ask them. That was the thing. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to convince them they were needed, that it was urgent, without saying what he never wished to say? When there was finally a knock on the door, he couldn’t be happier to have an excuse to send those thoughts away.

“Thank you for coming, doctor, I…” he stopped, watching the doctor more closely. He looked more than familiar. In spite of the years, it only took him a moment to place him. But he didn’t believe it. “Wait, do I know you?”

The doctor smiled sheepishly. “We knew each other for a long time, Ronny.”

Ronny’s eyes widened comically. “No way, Hamilton? Alexander Hamilton! My God, I can’t believe it!” he caught him in a tight embrace. “Wow. It’s been so long! And you’re a doctor now? I’m impressed! But we always knew you were awfully smart. Come here…” he kept an arm around his shoulders and led him inside.

“Come on, Ronny, I’ll be more than happy to talk, but I was called here for a reason, I’m sure?”

“Oh. Yeah…” he sighed, all excitement gone from his voice and face. “It’s Rhoda. She’s sick. She’s been sick for a while.” He rubbed his face with his free hand, but didn’t let go of the man he had grown up with. The support his weight provided was more than welcome, and clearly it was given willingly, if Alexander’s relaxed stance said anything. “Come on, she’s in her room.”

Alexander nodded, expression shifting to sympathy, and they walked silently side by side to the room they both knew so well. There had been a time in which their entrance was not allowed, but if children are curious, toddlers are even worse, for they are relentless, and rules mean little to them.

But Ronny hadn’t lived there as a toddler. He arrived when he was five, at an age where rules were something a little bit more important, and the promise of a punishment meant something. The first time Ronny had entered that room, he had been six years old. He’d only done it because he’d been following Alexander, who was only two years old, and the most reckless child Ronny had ever met. Considering his brother Matthias was only a month younger than Alexander, and was also wild to most people’s standards, that was saying something.

He watched the man he hadn’t seen in over a decade examine his sister with the care and delicacy he was sure was not reserved to the rest of his patients and wished he could go back in time. He claimed, just like the rest of his siblings, that he hadn’t understood why Alexander never wrote, but he had his suspicion, which he had no intention of ever confirming. There was no point in dwelling on it now that he was there. They could catch up. And he would make sure they never lost touch again. The time was on his favor, for it was so late, there was no way he would let Alexander leave once the examination was over.

Alexander tried to complain, but Ronny heard none of it and dragged him to the kitchen.

“How have you been?” he asked while he waited for the water to boil, fishing two mugs out of a tall cabinet.

Alexander shrugged one shoulder. “I’ve been okay. I’m a doctor now, so that’s cool.”

Ronny chuckled. “More than cool, man! Congratulations!”

“How about the others? Why are you the only one here if she’s so sick?”

Ronny rubbed the back of his neck. “She called me. Asked me to go with her to the hospital, about three months ago. They needed to run some tests. And then I stayed.”

“You haven’t told them.”

“I can’t. I don’t know what to tell them, I…” he shook his head, “she’s not… she’s not dying, is she?”

Alexander inhaled deeply and subtly shook his head. “No. She’s… she’s not going to die. Not now that I’m here, anyway, Ronny.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“But you still should tell them. It’ll be good for her, to have them by her side, so she can recover faster.”

Ronny nodded absentmindedly, and then poured them some tea mechanically. It was late in the evening but after the tea and mindless conversation, he insisted in leaving, and Ronny let him after he promised he would return early the next day, to have lunch with them.

He looked determined to not let him get away, and it made Alexander a little nervous.

It had never been in his plans to go back to New Jersey, if he had to be honest. He had moved out, permanently, and he loved New York. But when a friend offered him to open their own clinic together, he could hardly stop to think about it.

Sure, he never thought one day he’d have to go to the Edwards’s estate.

Nobody knew about his past. He hadn’t told anyone, so as far as the townsfolk were concerned, he was just like his good friend, doctor Laurens, a New Yorker looking for a smaller place to make a name for himself. He wasn’t though. That couldn’t be further from the truth. But it was too late to say something now, and so he had made his way to the house he grew up in.

He had good memories of that place. He had been happy, and the Edwards had always treated him well. He had realized rather early that it wasn’t so common, and thus he’d been grateful while growing up. It took him considerably longer to realize how fucked up _that_ was. To be thankful for being treated like a person? What a messed-up world they lived in. Though it wasn’t the Edwards’s fault, no. They just happened to be rich. They never asked for his gratitude. They almost treated him like a brother.

But he was still uncomfortable to be back. Standing in the kitchen in the death of the night, it brought back way too many memories from a time he had intended to bury. He was supposed to be above it all. He was supposed to be a different person. But there, he felt like a kid again. A kid born to a maid that had shared the toys and education of the rich kids his mother worked for. A kid whose own father never wanted, but in turn had been loved like a son by a man and a woman way too gentle for their rank, way too honest and open with their affections for their position in the world. A man whose death he had wept like a son years ago, and a woman who was now confined to her own bed, on the edge of unconsciousness, but still managed to smile when she recognized him, out of his voice alone, even after twelve years of silence.

Alexander felt so guilty that he hadn’t visited once. So he squeezed her hand even tighter, and promised himself he wouldn’t let her die. Then he told her so, and she nodded, smiling as her eyes filled with tears.

The guilt in Alexander’s heart only grew. He saw the woman that always gave her love away so easily and got angry by her solitude. But how could he blame anyone, when he himself who had been the less worthy of them all, had gotten so much, and yet had sworn to never return to that big old house? That mansion brought so many memories. But his ingratitude had grown from his shame. The people that should be by her side and weren’t had no reason to be ashamed. They had no reason to run away from their perfectly normal childhoods. They had been blessed with that woman as their guardian, and the least they could do was to be there for her in her illness. He knew, however, that to be there they needed to hear about it first. And he understood, as well, the reason Ronny had hesitated before calling them.

He understood that to him, making the call was as if inviting them over for a funeral.

But that was not what they were doing. They were just a vital part of Rhoda’s recovery, nothing more, and he made sure to repeat that to him. Almost four years older than him, Ronny Ogden had been like a big brother to Alexander, who couldn’t quite understand why. He had been nothing but the son of a maid. He probably hadn’t been the only one, although he couldn’t remember any other children. The cook was an old lady who never married, and the gardener would sometimes mention a daughter that lived in New York, whom Alexander never met. There had been other maids though; maids that didn’t live there, like they did. Maybe it was that. Maybe the fact that he had taken his first steps on that house, next to the other kids, made young Ronny consider him one of them. He certainly had felt like one of them for a little while. A very short while, until he realized he wasn’t getting his own tutor and that his mother would often stop him from going to certain places of the house, whereas nothing was forbidden for the other kids.

He hadn’t seen the other kids in twelve years. They weren’t kids anymore, just like he wasn’t one either, and he had kept them off his mind for his own sake. He had told himself he didn’t miss them, because they weren’t his family, but being in that house without them was so strange. Of course he missed them. Of course he wanted to see them again. Still, the idea of returning for a meal made his skin crawl. It reminded him of the times he realized it was not okay for the rich people to eat with the help in the kitchen, but they still did, Mr. Timothy sitting at the head of the rougher table, with his wife to his right and the gardener to his left.

Alexander missed Timothy, of course he did, but the man had been dead for twenty years. He would never see him again. And he had tried to apply the same logic to the rest of the family. Going back to that house, meeting Ronny again, he regretted it. But there was no point on dwelling on the past. He could just make the best of the present.

֍

The first one to come back was Sally, the day after Ronny called her. She left her son with her husband and jumped on a train for the six hours ride, with the promise that they would join her on the weekend, two days later. Alexander couldn’t wait; the last time he’d seen Sally’s kid he’d been a baby that hadn’t even taken his first steps yet, and her husband had seemed like a nice man. And yet, he appreciated the days he got with her alone first. Only two years older than him, but she’d been an amazing big sister and the only one on that house with real musical talent. Alexander had loved listening to her play the piano, and he hoped maybe the sound could help Rhoda feel better too. Going to that house for dinner while she was there was a little easier than it had been earlier that day. He still refused to stay the night, but he promised to go back the next day for lunch again.

Huge was his surprise then when, as soon as he entered the kitchen, he found yet another old face he hadn’t seen in a decade sitting there.

“Aaron?”

“Alexander! It really is you!” He immediately stood up and threw his arms around him. “When Sally told me, I could hardly believe it!”

“Well, I’ve been back in town for a while now, I guess it was only a matter of time I would see you.”

Aaron still lived in New Jersey, if only in a different town. He was a lawyer, and work stopped him from visiting as often as he would like, but he still came for all the dates that mattered, according to Rhoda.

“A doctor… I know I have no right to feel that way, but I’m actually quite proud of you.”

Alexander chuckled. “Well, thank you. I am quite proud of myself as well.”

“And you should!” Aaron’s smile was blinding as he patted Alexander on the back. “You should.”

Alexander rubbed the back of his neck and looked away coyly. “Anyway, how’s life treating you, Aaron?”

“I’ve been fine… and you? You didn’t go and get married without telling us, did you?”

“No!” his stomach turned. “And you?”

“No,” he winked and went back to his seat, offering Alexander the one across from him.

And on that chair, he stayed for hours. They managed to get Rhoda to come all the way downstairs and decided to make the best of it, so there was no way he could go back to town. Sally forced them all to sing, out of tune like always, maybe even worse than before, but it was all worth it for Rhoda’s smile. She looked each day stronger and better, and Alexander was confident she would be alright for many years yet, but her health was still a delicate thing they needed to supervise. His presence on that house was still justified, medically. He told himself that and it made sense while he helped Ronny to take her back upstairs, and then again with a little less reason while he sat back on the table, late, hours after dinner, with a glass of whiskey on that same chair. Aaron wasn’t across from him then though. He was by his side.

“There are ghosts here, you know?” commented Sally, pouring herself a second glass. “I thought that it had just been my mind, back when I was just a kid, but last night they bothered me all night, it was ridiculous. I felt like I was going mad. Ronny, you must tell me you’ve seen them too.”

Ronny smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

Aaron frowned. “Well, maybe you are going mad. What do you think, Dr. Hamilton?”

“Well,” Alexander grinned sardonically, “insanity is not exactly my field of expertise, but I could ask a colleague.”

Sally glared at them and stuck out her tongue. “I’m serious, guys. Don’t you remember, from growing up?”

“I remember this place was huge. But the wood, the pipelines, it all croaks, and it’s normal.”

She folded her arms over her chest. “I know that. I am not stupid.”

“No one is calling you that.”

“What do you call the stupid bells ringing on their own and doors aggressively opening and closing? It’s not just noise. It’s things moving with no explanation, and the cold, and just… this damn place. It’s fucked up.”

“Now _that_ is a fact, Sal.”

“Fuck you, Aaron.”

He chuckled. “I’m sorry. But you got to admit that it all sounds a little… I don’t know, a little crazy. But I’ll be staying here for a few days too, so maybe I’ll see some of it.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will. And you, Alex, you should stay as well.”

“What? No, I—”

“That would be nice,” admitted Aaron, twisting in his seat to face him better. “Just like when we were kids.”

Sally hummed her affirmation.

“No, I couldn’t. I have my place in town, I…”

“It can’t be nicer than here, though!”

Of course it wasn’t. Hell, it wasn’t even nice. But he hadn’t lived anywhere nice ever since he had left the Edwards’s estate more than twelve years ago. He sighed. “I really shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” asked Aaron, giving him those eyes that Alex never had been able to resist. “It’s already gotten dark. Please. You’d only worry us, driving through the woods so late.”

“I don’t know, guys, I…”

“You’d be staying in the room next to Aaron’s,” said Sally, who clearly had no trouble to read him, even now.

He swallowed. “On the second floor? Woah, I don’t know.”

Aaron held his hand and squeezed. “Please.”

It was the third night Alexander was offered to stay. It was the third night he was tempted. It was the first time he couldn’t resist.

֍

While growing up, Alexander had examined the entire house many times, but always during the day. His and his mother’s room were on the first floor, near the kitchen, and after dinner, they immediately said goodnight and she locked him inside his room. She sometimes would go out, help the cook, or talk to Rhoda while she had a night snack or something like that, but Alexander was not allowed out after dinner. As early as he woke up, sure. But at night, he’d never even been upstairs, not even after his mother died, just the few times this week when he’d gone to Rhoda’s room.

Lying on a bed on a room on the second floor, he felt strange. Eight-year-old him would’ve been thrilled, being so close to everybody else’s rooms. Now he just felt… odd. Like a guest. A guest in his own childhood house, a house that wasn’t his, but the only home he’d known. After that he’d just had rooms on other people’s houses, and even now that he had his own apartment near the clinic he opened with a friend, it still didn’t feel like a home. The kitchen was too small, there were no pictures nor art on the walls. Just like the room he was in right then, a guestroom, with white sheets and empty drawers and an empty wardrobe. He knew that he couldn’t have asked for his old room, because the new maid staid there now, and he wouldn’t have wanted to stay so far anyway. But he felt odd, in that guestroom on the second floor. He couldn’t sleep. Which meant that when there was a knock on his door in the middle of the night, he was quick to open it, wide awake and surprised to find Aaron at the other side.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure,” he stepped aside right away. “Are you okay? You seem a little… shaken.”

Aaron hugged his sides and gave him a sheepish smile. “It’s probably nothing, but… well, I guess what Sally said got in my head, that’s all. But anyway, I can’t sleep.”

Alexander snorted and sat back on the bed. “Well, I’m awake. And it’s cold. You can get under the covers too.”

“Thank you.” He didn’t waste time, and soon Alexander discovered why, when their feet brushed together.

He gasped and pulled his legs away. “You’re freezing!”

“Yeah, well, it’s cold outside. And it didn’t help when something pulled away my covers.”

Alexander’s eyes widened. “You’re just messing with me.”

Aaron sighed. “I wish I was. I’m supposed to be a rational man. I stopped believing in ghosts when I was seven!”

Alexander hummed. “No, I’m pretty sure you still believed in ghosts for a few years after that. Remember that time your friend James came over for a week? He claimed there was a ghost in his room.”

Aaron covered his mouth with a hand and giggled. “I didn’t believe him. I just humored him.”

Alexander snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“I didn’t! I—”

Their playful banter was abruptly interrupted by the wardrobe’s doors violently opening on their own. Because of its position, against an adjacent wall, they couldn’t see the inside of it, only the back of a door that had no reason to be the way it was.

Aaron swallowed hard and scooted closer to Alexander, who in turn passed an arm around his shoulders and whispered: “It’s okay. We’re fine, it was probably—”

“Please don’t say ‘nothing’, Alexander,” Aaron growled under his breath. “Don’t you dare.”

Alexander was going to argue, but then the bed started violently shaking and the horror on his face would’ve contradicted the words that died on the tip of his tongue. He jumped off the bed dragging Aaron along but then stood in the middle of the room without a clue on what to do next. “Do you think we offended whoever is doing that?”

Aaron arched his eyebrows. “I don’t know. Let’s try apologizing, then. Although I’m pretty sure the norm in this sort of situation is to pray and order them to leave on the name of—”

“Don’t say that!” Alexander shushed him and tightened the grip around him. A distant memory he’d repressed had made his way to the back of his eyelids and wouldn’t leave. He knew what he had to do. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said: “We’re sorry if we offended you. It won’t happen again. We know you’re real, and we respect you. Can we please stay in this room tonight?”

The bed stopped shaking slowly, and then the wardrobe’s doors closed softly.

Alexander released the breath he’d been holding and smiled weakly. “Thank you.” Only then he noticed Aaron was staring at him in shock.

“How did you do that?”

Alexander shrugged one shoulder but kept his arm around Aaron’s. Aaron’s arms were still wrapped around his waist after all. “I think I saw my mom do it a time or two, when I was younger. I forgot. Memories are funny like that.”

Aaron’s face broke into a nervous grin, and he stood even closer to him. “Now there’s no way I’m going back to my room.”

Alexander smiled cockily. “You can stay here. I’ll protect you,” he winked an eye.

The danger was apparently gone, but none of them moved, and the silence seemed to extend way too much while they stared into each other’s eyes. More memories he had buried wanted to come back to him, and Alexander just didn’t know what to do with all that. But Aaron was right there, next to him, and his dark eyes were just as hypnotizing as always.

He didn’t see it coming, and it stole his breath away, when their lips met. But his response was not delayed, and he tightened his grip around Aaron’s shoulders, passing his free hand around his middle and pulling him closer. They urgently devoured each other’s mouths without noticing the time moving, feeling as if they could never have enough, no matter how long they stayed that way. When air forced them to break apart, they did so while pressing their foreheads together and hands closing in fists over clothes that were already hampering with their needs. Alexander wasn’t fifteen anymore, but he didn’t care. Nothing was like back then, but the intensity was the same. Aaron’s eyes and smile were the same. When they fell back on the bed, it was only natural to get rid of their nightgowns. Their bodies were different, older, firmer and bigger, but they fitted just as fine as they always did. Perfectly, like two matching pieces from a puzzle whose final form was lost to them, for when they were together they saw no future. But the fear that had been there, always there in the back of their minds whenever they found an excuse to hide together for a little while was gone. No one would interrupt them on the death of the night, on a guestroom on the second floor, while Alexander expertly took Aaron’s cock in his mouth and pushed his fingers inside. He had learned a lot in the years they’d been apart, and as a doctor he’d grown a lot more comfortable with the human body than the catholic teen boy whose mother constantly warned against hell before they went to bed on the room they shared near the kitchen. There was no one warning them then, and he was convinced no one could ever get him to give up the heat of Aaron in his mouth or the softness of his inner thighs or the delicious grip he had on his hair. He could never give up that moment, and nothing could ever scare him into stopping, nothing of flesh and bone at least. He couldn’t stop when he had Aaron sighing under him, begging for him to not stop, to keep going, saying his name like a prayer while his legs shook and every muscle in his body contracted with anticipation and lust.

“Alexander, Alexander please, I want…”

Mouth sliding up and tongue circling the tip like a candy, he fixed his eyes on Aaron’s glazed eyes and asked: “What do you want, baby?” He grabbed one of his legs and placed it over his shoulder, then turned slightly to bite him lightly. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, love.”

Breathing hastily and one hand still on Alexander’s hair while the other held on to the head of the bed, he muttered: “I want all of you, Alexander. I want you inside me, but I want you to,” he sighed when Alexander’s fingers flexed, going even further, “kiss me. Kiss me, and fuck me, you idiot.”

Alexander climbed on top of him in an instant, replacing his fingers with his cock while he sloppily and eagerly fulfilled all of Aaron’s demands, like always. He knew he wouldn’t last much; he’d been hard ever since he saw Aaron on his nightgown outside his room and their supernatural experience had only delayed the unavoidable. So as soon as he felt he was reaching his end, he bumped Aaron with his fist while they both gasped in each other’s mouths, way too distracted to kiss anymore.

He knew it was probably just the high of his brain, but he was sure that had been the most satisfactory orgasm he’d had on the last twelve years.

He wiped them off with his own nightgown which had been discarded by his pillow, and then pulled the covers over them, knowing they would freeze soon if he didn’t. He was tired, but he didn’t want to sleep. Merely a day and constantly surrounded by other people hadn’t been nearly enough, and he needed to hear more of Aaron’s voice. He wanted to hear it all, not miss a detail of what their years apart had been like. Aaron looked exhausted though, so he decided early on the morning would be just as fine.

He decided that, but then he couldn’t fall asleep anyway, and his mind kept going to unpleasant places.

Aaron sighed. “Alexander, I can hear you think. What’s the matter?”

“Nobody in town knows,” muttered he.

Aaron frowned. “Know what?”

“About my mother, and me, living here when I was younger. I haven’t told anyone, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t.”

“Of course,” he licked his lips, “but why?”

Alexander sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You wouldn’t get it.”

Aaron pouted.

Alexander cupped his cheek and joined their lips softly. “Please don’t ask. Don’t make me say it. I don’t want to say it.”

Aaron blinked his surprise away and slid even closer, one arm tightening around Alexander’s middle. “Okay. Don’t worry. I won’t say anything, just…” he bit his bottom lip, “I want to see you again, Alexander. Often. I would die if I don’t see you again in over a decade.”

Alexander’s heart ached. “You’re the one that lives hours away and is always busy. I own my clinic and yet I’ve barely been there this week!”

Aaron traced light patterns with the tip of his fingers on Alexander’s side. “You were gone. I had no reason to stay here.”

“I’m back.”

“But you didn’t come back for me.”

“You’re right, I didn’t. But you’re the one saying you want to see me, aren’t you?”

Aaron frowned and pulled back slightly, his arm no longer touching Alexander, and God, he missed it right away. “You don’t?”

They were still on the same bed and Alexander wanted to cry at the idea of putting some distance between them. “Of course I want to, Aaron, I…” he ran a hand through his hair and huffed. “You have no idea how hard it’s been to…” to start over at another town with no friends no family no past, “to leave this, this house, this…” _his family_ , “this…”

Aaron grabbed his chin and kissed him again. “I think I do.” He tangled their legs together and rested his head on his shoulder, positioning himself to sleep, ready to end their pillow talk, apparently. “I’m sorry.”

Aaron could never understand, for example, how damaging it had been for Alexander’s own self-esteem to grow up in that house. In a house that wasn’t his, but where he didn’t work either. It was difficult to define his status on that house, back then. Back when he had wanted to do something to earn his stay but had been gently discouraged of it by both Rhoda and Timothy. Back when he’d known perfectly well that the kids he had grown with weren’t his family, which made it okay for him to have feelings for one of them. What wasn’t okay about that was that his feelings weren’t directed at Sally. The first time he realized he could lust over other men that weren’t Aaron, far away in New York City, he had to reassess a lot of his views.

He wrapped his arms around Aaron and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “I want to see you again too, Aaron. I want to see you all the time.”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

Aaron took a deep breath. “You opened your own clinic, didn’t you?”

“Yeah? So?”

Alexander could feel Aaron’s smile through his skin.

“I’m going to follow your example and I’ll open my own law practice here. The reason I live so far is because there aren’t any big firms here, but you,” he dropped a kiss on his shoulder, “inspired me, Alexander. You always do.”

“That’s…” foolish, reckless, irresponsible, probably financially stupid, and not like Aaron at all. But it sounded wonderful nevertheless. “And are you planning on living here? The drive to town is at least an hour.”

“No, I guess I should get a place downtown.”

Alexander’s heart was beating embarrassingly fast.

“I guess just a room could do… do you have any place in mind I could rent?”

Alexander swallowed. “I know just the place.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after as two "confirmed bachelors" (Sally and Rhoda probably knew and accepted them)!
> 
> My experience with ghosts has been entirely different than the one portrayed here, so if you believe in them, keep in mind it isn't likely that Alexander's strategy will work if you try it. If your bed starts shaking, I recommend you run.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
